A Miracle
by LilyPegasus
Summary: Eevee!


Note To Readers:  
Hi, this is my story and if you don't know what Eevees are and if you hate lovey-dovey stories between creature/animals than I suggest to you that you don't read this!  
A Miracle  
One Day on a warm sunny day, a little Eevee named Miracle came by. As it went on its journey to get back home, it saw a nice little girl with an Eevee. The girl was picking flowers and the Eevee was sniffing them. The girl wore a pink skirt and a blue shirt with a sparkly silver star in the middle. The Eevee had a flower on the right side of its head. It has about three other flowers on it but Miracle couldn't see them. Miracle had lost family at the amusement park. It's family told Miracle to wait while they go on a ride but Miracle went exploring instead of waiting for them and after a while of exploring. It looked all around. Nothing seemed familiar to it. So it stopped and started searching for it's family but he just got even more lost and that's how it ended up here. Miracle went up to the Eevee and sniffed it. Then it went up to the girl and sniffed her too. The girl looked down and said, "Aren't you a cute little fella?" Then Miracle went up to the other Eevee and asked, "Wee, wee, wee?" Then the Eevee replied, "Wee, wee, wee, wee." It seemed as if Miracle asked what's your name and the Eevee replied my name is Eve and my owner's name is Lily. Lily was about 11 years of age. Eve was very small and cute.  
Eve and Miracle became friends immediately. Suddenly, Lily heard the phone rang inside the house. Lily answered the phone. Then when she was finished she said, "Eve, dad's coming over!" The very next day, Lily's dad came over and saw Eve and Miracle playing in the Flower Field. Then he went to the door and rang the doorbell and Lily opened the door and then she saw her dad, but he wasn't happy. Then he asked, "Why do you have more than one pet? You were only supposed to have one pet!" Then Lily answered, "Miracle came all by itself. Please let him stay, he really enjoys living here and Eve needs a playmate." " And what's its name?" "His name is Miracle." Said Lily. "Well he can't stay, it'll be too much trouble and work for you!" He said. Eve and Miracle were giving up but Lily wasn't giving up yet. She was still arguing.  
  
* Half an hour has passed.*  
  
Then FINALLY Lily came happily to Eve and Miracle and said excitedly, "Miracle can stay, but he'll have to sleep in a little house that I'll be working on for the next few days but while it's under construction Miracle can sleep inside the house with us!" Then Eve and Miracle shouted something as if to say yes! Then it was time for bed. When they were all asleep, an evil witch named Michelle flew in and zap! She made Miracle evil, but instead she cast the wrong spell by farting in the middle of it. Instead of the spell that she wanted she cast a spell that Miracle will fall in love with the first living creature that he sees.  
The next day, when Miracle woke up, it saw Eve and that's when the spell worked it's magic.Poof! Before the spell could make any effect, the evil witch Michelle flew in and stole Miracle. Lily tried to stop her but it was so stinky because Michelle farted A LOT and that's when she could make her escape. The evil witch took Miracle to a hidden land with things that glow everywhere. Meanwhile at where Lily was she and Eve were trying to see if there's just anyway to find Miracle, but they have no luck so far. Then Eve took another step and it seemed she stepped on a secret passage because there, in front of her, they saw with their own eyes, a circle in fiery flames was in front of Eve and Lily and that not all, inside the circle was a tiny picture of a little world that was kind of peaceful but then, the witch and Miracle appeared in the circle. Then Lily shouted, "Miracle!" Then she ran closer to the flaming circle and then, suddenly, she got sucked in by the flaming circle! Eve cried out, "Wee!" as if to say no! Then she ran to the fiery circle and she got sucked in too! In less than a second, they were in some kind of world. "Where are we?" she asked slowly with a shivery voice. Then Eve ran away! Lily chased her and then they came upon a castle with lots of things that look like glowing fungi. Then they sneaked in the castle since there are lots of security guards in the entrances. As soon as they were in, they split up and began to search for Miracle. Good thing they got half walkie-talkie and half computer thingies so they could communicate with each other and report what's going on. Lily went to the dungeons in the castle to search and Eve went to the rooms to search. While Eve was searching in the bedrooms, Lily looked everywhere but she had no luck so far but there was one more room she haven't checked yet so she slowly creep into the room and there, she saw Miracle! Then she whispered, "Miracle, it's me, Lily!" Then Miracle said, "Wee, Wee." as if to say I'm stuck, but then she remembered, she shouldn't be happy just yet, she still didn't got him out yet. So, then she took out the walkie-talkie like gadget and she dialed some buttons and then on the screen of the gadget, Eve's face appeared so then she told Eve all about the location that she was at and in a few minutes Eve came. Lily said, "Eve, could you tackle the lock for me a few times?" Then Eve tackled and tackled and finally the lock was broken and then Lily opened the cage door slowly and quietly so she doesn't wake up the witch, and she got Miracle and then they creped out of the castle and back to safety. Then they saw the same passage they saw before except this time it was about to disappear! So they all made a run for it without talking and just before it closed, they were all out and they were home! Then they all celebrated by having cake and popcorn and of course they had some pop, juice, and water too! (Good thing that Lily's dad was gone.)  
  
*Half a year had passed.*  
  
It was Christmas Day and then suddenly Lily heard wee sounds coming from downstairs, so she went downstairs to check if anything's wrong but instead of something bad, she saw, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 little baby Eevees! Then she said, "Wow! Dad will be really mad now! Hehehe!" Also, instead of a Eevee mommy and a proud Eevee daddy, she saw that Eve evolved into Espeon and Miracle evolved into Umbreon!  
The End 


End file.
